paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Modesty
Name: Modesty Physical Age: 38 True Age: 38 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Elements & Ranks:Chaos-2 'Power' Chaos- Modesty has also developed some skill in polymorphing. She can transform her arms and hands into claws, or spikes. She will also elongate her mouth into a snout, for devastating bites. She has been known to sprout a tail occasionly, possibly with a stinger. She likes to sprout horns on her head for a goring attack. When she becomes distressed, scales or fur erupt on her skin, in patches depending on how distressed she is. 'Weapon' Modesty carries around her weapon by her side in a sheath. When she draws it out, it is a waved courtblade. It is a sword fit for nobility, with a length of 4 feet. Modesty would much rather fight with her fire than her blade, but she can control her blade better than her powers, and she doesnt have to become emotional to use it. She uses it as a piercing weapon instead of slashing, but it can be used as both. She is not very comfortable in wielding it, she is slow and unsteady. 'Summon' Modesty carries a bucket, and in it is Chessarral, a french angel fish. Chessarral is normally in his own little world, pre-occupied with his own thoughts, but when Modesty is threatened, he doesnt hesitate to start spewing insults, interupting a perfectly normal conversation. Albeit most of them are out-dated and crude. Modesty likes to call him Colonel Fishy when nobody is around. 'History' Hayley came from a rural family, although she did have rich relatives. Nobles that lived in big cities. That is why her fathers farm was popular, and why she had never known poverty. He had some of the wealth of the rich nobles, and had farmed well in the area. He had passed on the fortune to her husband after they married. He had spent most of it in donations, but kept some to live on. ---- The man at the door waved goodbye to her. Rufus, her husband of over a dozen years, waved goodbye to her. Hayley was going into town, to get some scrolls from the library. After many years of marriage, Rufus had finally agreed to have children. She would no longer be just a wife, but a mother as well! But that day would be rather disastrous in the end. After logging out a few scrolls about fertility and pregnancy, she made for her way to home. Before making it back, she was confronted by a cloacked figure, she passed out briefly after first laying her eyes on the stranger. All she can remember about the experience was the terrible feeling of her mind being ripped open, her memories, and thoughts being jumbled, but nothing erased. It felt like rape, except within her head. When Hayley woke up, her ideas were assaulted with ones that wernt of her own. She could remember having a husband, but another thoght told her she didnt. Did she want children? Where was she from? thoughts conflicted with themselves, denying any form of truth. Her husband found her and returned her home, but she was confused with his identity. "I know your name, but why do I know you?" He explained that they were married and supposed to have kids. A dozen thoughts flew into her head, verifying his words, others saying he was lying, she had never been married, and she hated children. But finally, after much torment, she agreed to his words. He had a friendly face that she trusted. For many months her mind was still wracked in a swirl of confusion. Everyday she had to fight within her head between warring memories. And during those months, they tried for children, as planned before the terrible incident. Without success, Hayley realized she had been made infertile by her minds abuse. All life seemed dreary after that epiphany. All of time became a blur... Rufus found her corpse in the addic a week later. She has lit a fire down stairs, and tied herself to the ceiling of the addic. She had suffocated herself with the smoke. Her suicide had finally ended her minds torture. ---- She opened her eyes. There stood a beautiful woman, gazing down at her. She felt comfortable around her, she was calming. 'Thats Purity. +Glub+ She is your Goddess.' She looked over very startled. A beautifully colored black and yellow fish was staring right at her. 'Dont worry +Glub+ Im Chessarral.' She swallowed the information instantly, accepting it as truth. The fish seemed trustworthy enough. 'Colonel Fishy' she thought to herself. I +Glub+ heard that. Purity went on to explain that she was now the Virtue Modesty. 'HES ONE OF US?! MARC IS REDEMPTION?' Purity did not quite match her ecstatic mood. 'Yes, but he does not realize your connection. He might not believe you if you confront him.' She updated her on the status between Sins and Virtues. ‘I do not want to fight in this war. I don’t think I would be much help anyway. Is there any other way I can be of use, other than a fighter? You did resurrect me after all.” “Well House Eternity is our home. And it does need caring upon its foundations. Does that interest you?” ‘Sounds like home to me’ It was all in her smile. 'Appearance' Even though she died a mid-age human, Hayley looks considerably younger, almost a decade. She is still considered beautiful, even though her face is very mature. Modesty stands 5'4" weighing 115 pounds. Her hair has dark brown and blond in it, and is very sleek, reaching down just past her shoulders. She wears it down, or in a ponytail, or twin-tails. She is always covered up unless it is hot out, which then she will dress a little more casual. Most of her outfits are sort of tight, hugging her form, showcasing her body, but not revealing, very little skin is shown. Dresses, skirts, buttoned shirts, and blouses are most of her wardrobe. She either wears flip flops, or ankle boots or on her feet. On special occasions she might put on stilletos. She also has stockings she wears with dresses or skirts. She also has a basque jacket incase of weather trouble. She might don a fancy hat or fish nets if shes feeling quirky. She has hazel eyes, and wears spectacles. She typically wears make-up unless she is working. She does have a suit of armor, but she seldom wears it. It includes a chainmail cuirass, helmet, and metal plate skirt greaves. 'Behaviour' First and foremost, Modesty is the protecter of House Eternity, she rarely leaves it. Only occasional trips to ancient libraries get her out of there. She loves the House and taking care of it. She is very dissapointed and annoyed by the messier guests of the House, since she is maid/janitor of the building as well. She can be found around the House doing chores, menial or important. She loves getting helped with these tasks. She acts very motherly to Virtues. She sees them as children, even if they outdate her by centuries. She helps them in anyway, food, clothes, ideas, cleaning, medicine. She gardens, cleans, and fixes the House. She is kind to all, even rude Immortals, but she is wary of mind users (Due to the circumstances around her death) She often underestimates herself. She can become angry with people who perform inappropriate pranks around her, or those who act immature and childish, though she can be those herself sometimes around friends. She is insecure about how others view her, unless she sees them as beneath her. She is the go-to person for information about places, objects, and people. Her home would be in a library, she hopes to build her own one day. She likes getting ancient tomes as gifts, knowledge about practical skills. She will cook for people to thank them. Modesty becomes very flustered when interrupted. 'Other' She is the guardian of House Eternity. She does most of the menial work around the house, which means she is there most of her time. She has taken upon herself, with permission of Purity, to remain there at its service. When Modesty becomes nervous or embarassed, she begins coughing fire or sneezing flames. She cannot control this. She also does a bit of painting for fun. Also, swimming is one of her favourite outdoor activities. Modesty is related to Redemption, they are cousins. Redemption does not know about this relationship to her because they have never met. Modesty has the unique honor of calling Redemption by his human name. The spectacles Modesty wears are the same she wore as a human. She bought them from a store, which happened to be the one the Sin Medacity forges for. This is a well kept secret of hers, since she knows Mendacity has no taste for Virtues. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Chaos